


A Plan in Motion

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: High School AU With Buggy X Shanks! [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Communication, Friendship, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: Shanks tells his parents about his future; Buggy deals with things at home.





	A Plan in Motion

"I'm going to propose to Buggy." He stated. 

"...." 

"I'm sorry, please repeat yourself, Shanks." His dad, Steven said. They were all sitting in their living room after dinner, about to watch a movie when Shanks decided to make this announcement. The light shining through the curtains gave the room a soft atmosphere despite the strange conversation.

"I said, I'm going to propose to Buggy." He beamed. Same demeanor with no sense of urgency. You would've thought Shanks was talking about the weather or going to the movies from how casually he was saying it. 

"Um, why?" His dad questioned. He was surprised, not at shocked as he thought he would be, but surprised nonetheless. 

"Why?" He lifted a hand to his chin, looking to the ceiling. "I didn't expect that question, dad. We've talked about this before. " Shanks replied, confused. Wasn't the answer obvious? His parents had always been in his corner about his relationship with Buggy so marriage seemed like the most natural and obvious step. 

"I think he means why now? It's almost the middle of the semester and midterms are coming up. It seems like an inconvenient time, doncha think?" His mother said as she sipped her tea. She wasn't the least bit surprised, she knew Shanks like the back of her hand. She touched her husband's thigh to grab his attention, "Is that what you meant honey?" 

"Yeah, sort of." He straightened up, looking Shanks over. He was sitting across from him, happy as ever, probably ready to the pop the question at any moment... but he still looked like his little boy to him. 

"I'm not going to do it now, of course. I have a plan all set up." Shrugging, he straightened the vase on the dining room table. The blue flowers sticking out if were suddenly super interesting. 

"You care to share that plan?"

"Well, it's not finished yet but I could use some input." He said. "But more importantly, I got the ring today!" He beamed, white teeth showing. He carefully pulled a small gray package from his pocket, revealing a gold and diamond [ring](https://www.shaneco.com/mens-wedding-bands/diamond-mens-wedding-band-in-14k-yellow-gold/p/41086036). The ring was mostly gold with small diamonds circling the front. It gleamed in the light when he turned it. 

"Wow, it's beautiful Shanks." Barb said excitedly. She put her tea down to look closer. 

"Wait, hold on!" He waved his hands. "Let's talk about you trying to get engaged!" Steven said incredulously, the shock was starting to set in. He sat up, reaching for his son's hand. 

"Don't you think you're too young? You're not even 18 yet."

"I'll be 18 next month and anyway, that's months before I'll propose." Shanks grinned. "Plus, you and mom got married just as young. How can you tell me not to?" 

"I'm not saying not to, I'm just asking why now?" 

"Well, I thought about it, dad. Truly." His grin dwindled, tone more serious. "Of course, I love him. We all know that." His fingers twisted around the ring, anxious. "But, I feel there's more there, more to explore with him." He tapped his knee before continuing. "Like there is more I want to get to know, that I guess only marriage could fulfill." He sighed. "Mainly, it just _feels _ right and I've been thinking about this for a while. Really." __

_ _"Shanks, but-"_ _

_ _

_ _He interrupted, " I know I'm young but I also know you guys got married young too. It wasn't easy but it gives me hope that Buggy and I could be like that." He finished, stance clear and certain. He didn't even notice when he had stood up. Well, either way his parents felt about it, he knew, _felt_ that this was the right decision. _ _ __

__

__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Marriage isn't easy, Shanks." His mother said, leaning over the couch to touch his hand. "And it's even more difficult when you do it this young. When you haven't had more life experience." 

"I know, ma. That's why I need ya'lls support." He glanced at both his parents, studying their intense gaze. "I can't do it all alone. I'll need your guidance."

Steven stood up, shaking his head relieved.

"Shanks, that's all I wanted to hear." His dad replied, squeezing his hand. 

~

Meanwhile, Buggy was also at home preparing dinner with his mother. The sun was about to set, casting a yellow glow in the cramped kitchen. He could see a cockroach near the doorway, reminding him to take out the trash later. 

"How was school today, Buggs?" She said, opening the refrigerator searching for the leftover spaghetti sauce. 

"It was fine, ma. I had a science test today but I think I did great on it." He replied, stirring the thick pasta. It was lumpy and unflavored; in other words, the usual. 

"Hm, that's good. And gymnastics isn't affecting your grades?" She checked the expiration date before placing the sauce on the counter.

"No, not really. I study before school and late at night to get everything done." He grinned. He wasn't lying. Buggy spent a lot of time studying, doing homework and completing his assignments and getting it done before the deadline. School was very important to him. 

"And Shanks..." she hummed, "he's not a distraction to you either?" She asked, warming the sauce. They needed some water to dilute it but they were all out of the cheap grocery store jugs. 

Buggy cleared his throat. "No, ma. I see him at school, sometimes on the weekends or Friday nights when we have dinner at his house. You know, the usual." He always felt anxious talking about Shanks with his mom, he could tell she didn't approve of their relationship but she was always so passive-aggressive about it. It was hard to get a read on her.

"Hm, okay." She tapped the wooden spoon against the pot. "Well, it won't matter much since you'll be going off to college soon." She replied, taking a swig of her beer. The bottle clanked against the counter like a firecracker. 

"What do you mean?" He glanced at his mother, her disposition unreadable.

"I mean, do you expect to keep this highschool romance going when you go off to school?" She turned to Buggy now. "What about your future?"

"My future is school, of course, but Shanks is apart of that. It's not one or the other." He shallowed, focusing on the food again. The pasta was going to stick if he stopped stirring. 

"How much apart of that?" She lit a blunt as she leaned against the counter. The smell made their small house feel even smaller, musty like clean air couldn't wait to leave. He resented it.

"I mean, we're going to Loguetown University together. You saw my acceptance letter, ma." He watched as she tapped the blunt against the pot. He really hoped it wouldn't coat the sauce as he hated the taste of weed. 

She stopped stirring, sighing. "Buggy, you can't honestly think that this 'thing'," her hand gestured wildly "with Shanks will last. You should cut your losses while you can. Focus on school and then when you're finished find you a nice doctor, someone sustainable." She resumed stirring, beer back in hand. Typical.

"It's not like that, it's not 'thing'." He whispered. His stomach rumbled but not from hunger. 

"Really? How do you know he won't abandon you for someone else once you get to campus?" She asked, voice stern and accusatory. "Boys like Shanks don't settle down at age 18, Buggy. They will use up your youth like a succubus and won't even leave you hanging to dry." The beer bottle was empty but she didn't hesitate to replace it. If there was anything he could count on was his mother ability to replenish alcohol. Nevermind food or water. 

"Shanks isn't like other boys. He's isn't like them at all." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. He could barely see the clunky pasta cooking in the pot, not like it mattered, his appetite was gone anyway. 

"Right, Buggy," She chuckled hands on her hips, puffing the blunt, "you keeping thinking that." 

Her words left Buggy freezing in place, like a snowstorm without a warm blanket insight. Dinner wouldn't be warm served tonight.

~

The cool air from outside hit him almost as fast as Buggy did, a warm but frantic bundle in his arms. The hug had him braced against his front door, knocking the air out of him.

"Oof," Shanks chuckled, "I wasn't expecting a hug like that." He caressed Buggy's back, enjoying such a rare display of affection from his boyfriend. 

"Are your parents home?" Buggy said, his face buried in Shanks' neck. 

"Uh, no, I think they went to the store. But we can go somewhere else and talk if you want." Shanks shifted his leg, slightly uncomfortable from the position. His back was wedged into the doorknob, probably leaving a mark. 

"No, let's go to your room." Buggy pulled back and grabbed his hand, avoiding eye contact. 

The walk to his room was a blur as Buggy dragged him in immediately. The door slammed behind them and he could barely breathe when his back hit the mattress, Buggy's lips on his. His kisses were normally soft and tender but tonight were rough and uncoordinated. This was new. 

It took a lot of willpower to pull away but he managed to say, "Hey, hey....what's wrong?" They were both breathing hard, Buggy's hair was already a mess and he was clearly anxious. 

"I don't want to think about it so let me touch you." He pulled Shanks' head in for another rough kiss that was hot and wet. Shanks grabbed his ass in return before reprimanding himself and pulling away again. He used his hands as a shield to push against his boyfriend's chest. 

"Wait, hold on..something's bothering you." His voice sounded breathless to his own ears. "We should talk about it?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question but the heat of Buggy's touches on his skin was effecting him pretty quickly. If he didn't ask now, he'd be too gone later to care.

Instead of responding, an ambitious hand caressed his pants, outlining his erection. He reeled at the touch, moaning softly. Buggy wasn't interested in talking tonight apparently. 

"You wanted me to be more affectionate, right?" Buggy stared at him, pinching his a nipple harshly. Shanks eyes glazed over from the sensation, eyes unfocused as Buggy grabbed his dick roughly again. "Then give me what I want." 

Shanks gasped as the hand rubbed harder on his clothed erection, hungry and desperate to please. Shanks nodded as he pushed his hips forward.

Buggy grinned at the noises falling from Shanks's lip before hungrily kissing them again. Their lips moved desperately on each other, tongues playing war as Buggy unbuckled Shanks' pants. He removed them hastily, heads bumping against each other as he groped tirelessly, the kiss never breaking. Once his erection was on full display, he watched as Buggy's hot warm tongue started caressing him like an old friend who missed him dearly. 

"Buuug-gy....Shiiiit...." He whined, falling back on to the bed. He had never seen Buggy act like this in bed, so open and raw, touching him like he was starving for affection; giving him pleasure without having to ask, beg, or tease for it. It was crazy hot and if this was what he needed to feel better, Shanks was more than willing to give it to him. 

The pleasure was overwhelming. Eventually, he could sit up a little, watching Buggy's head bob up and down on his shaft creating an amazing sensation. His tongue was playing a game with his cock, swirling, licking, _indulging_ him like it had its own greatest fantasies. His blue hair was a mess around him, his eyes focused and makeup so messed up. It was such a turn on and Shanks couldn't resist caressing that other head in front of him. Buggy was disinterested in the softness, however, as he slapped his hand away, pushing him back on the bed. This turned Shanks on even more. He moaned again as familiar hands caressed his sides, his chest, his nipples touching him like he owned him. Soon, he felt the familiar bubbling sensation of an upcoming orgasm but he wanted desperately to fight it off.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Buggy, baby, I'm gonna cum." He pushed his hand on Buggy's head, signaling him to stop but instead Buggy sped up his pace intent on making him explode right then. He tried again.

"Buggy, wait. Wait, I-" He shook and groaned as his orgasm hit, launching his body off the bed and almost choking his lover. Said lover didn't seem to mind but pulled back allowing the warm sticky substance to splash him right on the face. Shanks wanted to cum again from that sight alone.

"Fuck.... Fuck! That was amazing, Buggs." He gasped and watched as Buggy touched the semen on his face, smirking. 

"I'm glad you liked it." His voice husky and rough, a tone Shanks had never heard before and if he wasn't so spent, he would be hard all over again.

"Fuck, come here." Shanks said, reaching to touch whatever just transpired in his bedroom. 

"Let me clean my face off first." Buggy said as he reached into his bag, grabbing some wet wipes before cleaning them both off. That was how he was affectionate after sex, practical and straightforward.

Once clean, Shanks pulled up his pants and loosely embraced his boyfriend against his wooden bed frame.

"That was amazing but... unusual." He shifted his hip, letting Buggy rest his head under his. He hadn't felt his relaxed in a long time. 

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" Buggy said, voice soft and tired. He straightened his hair to be more presentable, Shanks' parents would probably be back home soon.

"Hmm, true. But...what's bothering you, love?" Shanks rubbed his boyfriend's thigh, moving to look at him.

Buggy looked at his feet, arms resting under his head. He frowned in thought. 

"Shanks..." he hesitated, stretching his legs "I love you, you know that right?" He made eye contact then, eyes vulnerable, almost fearful. 

"Of course I know that." Shanks replied in disbelief. Wasn't it obvious at this point? He grabbed Buggy's thigh to hold it in place, lightly touching him. 

"Ok, good." He sighed, closing his eyes. Whatever that earlier display of passion was, it seemed to be over now. 

Shanks nodded reluctantly, unclear what to say next. Something was off here but Buggy wasn't interested in sharing. They agreed to give each other space when one didn't want to discuss a problem, but suddenly Shanks regretted that decision. Instead of voicing these concerns, he said: 

"I love you, too, more than anything. You know that right?" He grasped Buggy's hand firm yet soft. He rubbed the thumb to the index finger in a circular motion. 

"Yeah, I think I do." Buggy smiled, gazing sleepily. 

They embraced and all felt right in the world. To Buggy, there was nothing safer than Shanks' arms; not the nonjudgemental stare of his teddy bear or the familiar chaos of his house. This was home to him. 

They hugged until they heard a grumbling sound, it came from Buggy's stomach. 

Shanks chuckled. "Are you hungry, love? We have some leftover pot roast if you want some." 

Buggy blushed, "Sure, I could eat." 

They got off the bed, clumsy as Shanks' feet twisted on the bed sheets causing him to bump into Buggy's chest. 

"Watch it, Red-Hair. I'm not a wall." He sneered. He sounded like his old self. 

"Yeah, yeah." Slapping his lover's ass, they headed to the kitchen, hand and hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay turned for more. :)


End file.
